Tears of Amaterasu
by Kamiyada
Summary: [AU] Everyone thought Izuna Uchiha died after the war, but he survived and moved to Uzushiogakure where he met his wife and had Kushina, who never activated her bloodlines eyes. A young blonde Uzumaki by the name of Naruto activated his eyes by accident on his eighth birthday. How powerful will he become with the Eye of Insight? The Sharingan. Naruto X Sakura.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Tears of Amaterasu**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

"Brother, have my eyes. Use the power recorded in the stone tablet to lead our clan to glory," said Izuna Uchiha. Madara Uchiha's last living relative. He was on his deathbed. He knew he would die soon, so he was giving his eyes to his brother. To achieve the ultimate sharingan form, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, one had to awaken the standard mangekyo sharingan first.

To awaken the Mangekyo, one must witness their closest person dying, or they must kill that person themselves. A hefty price. Madara and Izuna awakened theirs when their three youngers brothers died, along with their parents. Victims of the Great Clan Wars, most notably the Uchiha vs Senju. The two most powerful clans in existence, aside from the Senju's branch clan, the Uzumaki clan.

"That will not be necessary, Izuna. I have already taken father's eyes and transplanted them. Achieving the power of the eternal mangekyo sharingan," said Madara. Izuna's eyes slightly widened. "I see," he said as Madara stood up and spoke one last time to him.

"I will leave the village tonight, brother. With the power of my eyes I have read what the stone tablet says although there's still information missing, instead of redeeming our clan, I will redeem humanity and set forth the eternal genjutsu know as the Infinite Tsukuyomi, achieving world peace!" exclaimed Madara.

"Goodbye brother." And he left. Tonight Madara would create a new landscape along with Hashirama Senju; they will create the famous landmark known as the Valley of the End. Tonight will also be the night Izuna Uchiha leaves Konohagakure to Uzushiogakure where he hopes to find peace before his death, not knowing they would heal him, and would meet his future wife there, starting the beginning of a new legacy.

* * *

**(Present - Naruto 8 years old)**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets of Konohagakure no Sato minding his own business. Trying to ignore the glares sent his way. Today was a special day, it was the day the villagers would celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi by the hands of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, but it was also a day people would mourn their loved ones who they lost in the attack.

It was these people that were the worst on this day. They couldn't take their hate out on the Kyuubi no Kitsune so they took it out on its vessel, Naruto Uzumaki.

They couldn't do that anymore though, because now he could defend himself. Trained by the famous Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake to defend himself from the villagers who would always attempt to throw rocks at him and beat him to a pulp. He could hold his own against them though. Mere civilians were nothing to someone who's had shinobi training. Although he probably couldn't beat a genin in a fight yet, he wasn't getting up there though.

Kakashi wasn't the only one who trained Naruto, a female ANBU would also train him, who went by the name of Yugao. She would always take him out to eat ramen afterwards with her boyfriend Hayate who has been teaching Naruto kenjutsu on his free time. Overall, they considered Naruto a prodigy. Most of the ANBU weren't that surprised though, they knew of his heritage so they knew he had a lot of potential.

Naruto crossed the street and walked on the road that led to his house. He would always take this road because it was safer than the main streets, especially on a day like today when the villagers would be out and about drunk.

As Naruto was walking by the local park, he noticed a young girl with pink hair being bullied by a group of three boys, around his age judging by their size. The three boys were teasing her about her forehead, if he heard correctly. Naruto didn't know why though, he thought the girl's forehead was cute. He walked towards the boys to get them to stop.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to knock you down. Please forgive me!" shouted the girl.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it girly. Why should we accept an apology from you?" said one boy.

As soon as the boy said this Naruto shouted, "Quit it!" As soon as he said the three boys turned around, shocked at first that someone would stand up to them but they soon grew confident smirks on their faces as they saw who it was.

"Oh, it's that kid," spoke the "Leader" of the small group, "Trying to stand up for this loser and act all tough, huh? Let's see if you can back it up!" The boy picked up a few rocks, along with his friends, and they chucked them at Naruto.

Naruto dodged all of them easily. This seemed to piss the boys off even more. They picked up another set of rocks and threw them at Naruto again. Naruto quickly caught one and threw it at another rock in the air, which caused a domino effect quickly knocking all the rocks down, including the one in the boys' hands.

Sakura sat wide-eyed at the display of her blonde savior. No-one has ever stood up for her like this, nobody has ever defended her. She would always try to escape and run home to her mother who would always protect her. Today she wasn't so lucky though as her mother was busy. She went to the park to make new friends but only ended up being teased because of her forehead and hair color.

The boys knew that if they continued, it wouldn't end well for them so they ran away. Leaving behind a stunned Sakura, and a worried faced Naruto.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Naruto nicely, hoping she wouldn't blow him off like all the other kids his age. Judging by the state her clothes were in, he could tell the boys had tried to rough her up before he arrived. He made a mental note that the next time he saw them he would do much worse.

"Yeah, thank you," said Sakura. She couldn't believe how weak she was. Soon she would start the academy though, so she knew she would get stronger. The main reason she wanted to become a shinobi was to defend herself and her mother. Also to honor her father's legacy, her father died on a mission five years ago so she doesn't remember much about him. She's only seen him in pictures her mother has stored away in a photo book.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours?" asked Naruto. He closed his eyes and winced, waiting for her to bark back at him for being a 'demon' like the villagers do all the time. What happened next though surprised him greatly. The girl hugged him and responded, "My name is Sakura. Would you like to be friends Naruto?" she asked. Hoping he said yes. It shocked Naruto. Not only did the girl hug him, but she asked him if he wanted to become friends with her.

"Yes, I would love to!" he said. The girl giggled and brought him over to the playground where they played like kids should. This was the scene Mebuki Haruno came upon too and it surprised her that her daughter made a new friend, with the son of the Yondaime Hokage no less. She knew of this because she was a part of the civilian council. She was also friends with the Namikaze and Uzumaki couple, Naruto looked like Minato's replica, just a younger version.

When Sakura saw her mother, she smiled and quickly ran to her mother, dragging Naruto along. Mebuki smiled upon seeing this, they looked so much like Minato and Kushina, the memory of Kushina always dragging Minato around the village made her chuckle. As Sakure dragged Naruto she shouted, "Mom! Mom! I made a new friend today!"

Naruto inwardly hoped he wouldn't get his friend taken away from him. Every time he made a new friend, they would soon stop being friends because of the kids' parents. He would end up being taunted and called names by the same person he was playing happily with the day before. His confidence shot skywards though when Mebuki smiled at him. It raised his hope of having a real friend this time.

Sakura spoke up again. "Mom! This is Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun this is my mother!" she said happily. Mebuki smiled and offered a hand to Naruto who hesitantly took it. She gave him a heart-warming smile Naruto would see mothers give their kids, and it made him think, he's never felt this emotion before but he liked it. His chest felt warm, and he felt true happiness. People would always ignore him and brush him off. Today though he made a new friend, and her mother accepted him.

"Ah, I know who he is Sakura-chan and I'm glad you made a new friend. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Mebuki Haruno." He smiled and nodded.

"So how did you guys meet?" As soon as she said this, she saw Sakura's brows furrow but then her eyes lit up like a light bulb. She then told her how she ran into some bullies and how Naruto beat them up with a 'super cool rock trick' in her childlike manner. Mebuki's eyes went wide at first, the day she wasn't there to take care of her daughter she gets beat up by some brats. Her eyes softened though when she heard how Naruto defended her daughter. She's heard of how Naruto has been receiving training by certain ANBU Black Ops Members who were the best of the best.

Mebuki spoke up, "Wow… thank you very much Naruto-kun. Hey, how would you like to eat dinner at my house tonight? I'll be making ramen, you like it, right?" She wondered if Naruto had the same love of ramen as his parents did. Whenever she and her husband visit the Hokage Office, they would always see 3-minute ramen cups all over his desk. They could say the same for Kushina too though, who would always be at Ichiraku's in the afternoon.

She surprised Naruto at first by her offer but he quickly schooled his features and nodded his head, making it look like it would fall off at any moment. She then took both Sakura's and Naruto's hands and took off towards her house. It surprised many civilians seeing this. Many sent glares Naruto's way, making Sakura wonder why they did that. From what she has seen, Naruto was a kind-hearted person, so why did they glare at him like that.

She shrugged it off, putting a mental note in her mind to ask her mother about it later. As they continued walking, they finally made it to the house. As they walked in Naruto noticed how homely and warm the place was, the polar opposite of his thrashed and cold apartment. Mebuki noticed the warmth of his eyes disappearing for a split second before going back. She knew she would have to talk to Naruto later, if he agreed she could adopt him and become his guardian.

Only if he agreed, though.

"Please be sure to make yourself at home, Naruto-kun," she said while smiling warmly at the young boy. He nodded with a smile of his own, "Sakura-chan, why don't you show Naruto your room while I cook? I'm sure he'd be interested in looking at your flower collection you've created with Ino-chan!" Sakura nodded quickly and took Naruto's arm, dragging him upstairs to her room. Mebuki shook her head at her daughter's antics, 'Although' she thought, 'Naruto-kun will be quite the looker when he grows up if he continues taking after his parents looks, plus being from two respectable clans, he will be the perfect husband material for her daughter', she thought.

She shook her head once again, she shouldn't think so far ahead into the future like that yet. They were still just kids, not even haven started at the academy yet.

The night went on with Naruto and Sakura happily eating talking about their favorite types of flowers and such. Mebuki smiled seeing her daughter this way, this side of her daughter only came out with Ino, but now she also had Naruto and he had her. She knew that the boy didn't have many friends, actually, she would encourage her daughter to befriend Naruto in the academy which was starting next week, but her daughter beat her to the punch, thankfully.

She hoped her daughter focused on her studies and wouldn't become a fan-girl. Somewhere in an alternate dimension, a certain pink haired Kunoichi sneezed.

Later that night after eating dinner, Naruto got up and had a sad look in his eyes. Mebuki noticed this and told him he could stay if he wanted to, but he told her he would accept her offer another time. She already did so much for him today. He wouldn't try to push it even if she was the one who suggested him staying. Sakura surprised him once again when she gave him a goodbye hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks for saving her earlier and becoming her friend. Mebuki thought it was hilarious how both kids blushed a bright red afterwards. Sakura didn't know why she did, just that she knew it was something princesses did in the movies she watched when they were miraculously saved by the brave prince.

Naruto bid Mebuki a goodbye as he walked away. As soon as he was a block down the street, he realized someone was following him. He wasn't the best of sensors but his heightened senses because of the Kyuubi (which he didn't know about yet) helped a great deal.

Soon enough, he heard a kunai whizzing by, quickly dodging it. He had ANBU watching him but they wanted to see what Naruto could do against a real shinobi. If he needed help, they would quickly step in. Naruto notices six more kunai flung at him. He took out six shuriken and batted away the kunai. He then jumped to the side, avoiding a large fuma shuriken. Wondering who was attacking him.

He then heard a voice, "Ah, so the Kyuubi brat has skills… well too bad they're not enough to defeat me!" A man with a chunin vest, white hair, and pale skin walked out of the shadows. Naruto quickly took out two kunai, one for each hand and spoke up to the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" said Naruto.

The man chuckled. "My name is Mizuki and tonight I will end you once and for all, I will finish what the Yondaime started, Kyuubi!" Naruto stood frozen in his spot. He put two and two together and everything hit him like a ton of bricks. The glares, the demon remarks, his whiskers, he was the kyuubi? No, that couldn't be true. His mind went through thoughts one million miles an hour. He couldn't believe this!

Mizuki laughed darkly, "What? You never knew? Do you wonder why people don't like you? Why people ignore you? The reason is that you're the—." Naruto abruptly cut off whatever he would say when in a burst of speed he stabbed him through the chest. Sharingan eyes blazing in all of their glory. He stood there shocked, he was just killed by a kid who wasn't even in the academy yet. He couldn't believe it, a mere civilian child killed him… and how did he have the sharingan?

He slowly coughed out blood, "Remember… me… child… your first… kill…" he said as he withered away into the darkness of death. Naruto didn't know why but he didn't care he killed someone. They have always told him that your first kill is the hardest but when he killed this man, he felt a sense of relief. Finally, letting all of that anger and hatred out he's kept bottled up for so long.

It surprised the ANBU, but not more than Itachi and Shisui. 'How?' was what they thought in tandem. How could he have the sharingan eyes? Was he an Uchiha? They knew they would have to talk to the third about this. Itachi and Shisui quickly dropped and disposed of Mizuki's body, sealing it inside of a scroll.

One of the ANBU, Itachi, spoke up, "We will take you to the Hokage's Office. It seems you've awakened a legendary bloodline of the Uchiha," he said, wondering how Naruto had the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha. He knew who his father was but not who his mother was. So his mother must've been an Uchiha, he thought. Nodding to himself inwardly.

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshin'd to the Hokage Office. Once they arrived, it surprised Hiruzen. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. Once he saw who it was his hardened gaze softened but his eyes shot up in surprise when he took in Naruto's features. His shirt had blood with a few cuts here and there and his eyes. They had the one tomoe sharingan activated. Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes, 'Kai!', Naruto's eyes were still the same.

"Weasel (Itachi), Karasu (Shisui), what's going on here?!" Shisui straightened and took a knee along with Itachi, responding, "Lord Hokage, while we were out patrolling we saw Naruto get attacked by a chunin by the name of Mizuki. The chunin ended up telling him he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune and as you can see, from all the stress Naruto activated the sharingan, but I don't know how. He ended up killing Mizuki, and we sealed up his body. Sir!"

Hiruzen was slack jawed, he couldn't believe Naruto already had his first kill. It being a chunin level shinobi, he's heard from the ANBU HQ that Naruto was getting good but he didn't think this good. He didn't like it though that Naruto was targeted by one of his shinobi. He needed to find a solution and fast, but then Shisui spoke up.

"Lord Hokage, if I may insist. I would like to adopt Naruto-kun here!" said Shisui, "I could keep watch on him more and I could train him in the sharingan. I also believe it would help bring the ties with village and Uchiha closer!" exclaimed Shisui. Hiruzen put thought into this, weighing the pros and cons of such an action. The pros won, and he nodded.

"All right, Karasu take off your mask please," Shisui did as told, Hiruzen then turned to the young child, "Naruto-kun how do you feel about this?" Naruto broke out of his thoughts. He couldn't believe someone wanted to adopt him, and for it to be Shisui of the Body Flicker?! He had one question though he needed the Hokage to answer, before he made his.

"Am I the Kyuubi, jiji?" asked Naruto and Hiruzen quickly ran over and gave the little boy a hug. It pissed him that one of his own shinobi betrayed his laws like that. Especially one of his most trusted. He would assign Mizuki to become one of Naruto's homeroom teachers, but now it was too late for that. The man was now dead, a well deserved one since he betrayed the village and tried to hurt a child.

Hiruzen spoke up, "No, you're not the Kyuubi, child… Although I think it's about time I tell you the truth about what happened on that night eight years ago. The Yondaime never killed the Kyuubi. Instead, he sealed it inside of a young child."

Naruto eyes widened. The Yondaime chose him? Why, why would he choose him over everyone else?

"Why did he choose me, jiji?"

Hiruzen contemplated the question, he didn't know if he should tell Naruto about his heritage but he told him "You see Naruto, you weren't just any child when he chose you. He couldn't just sacrifice a random civilian child. So he chose you, his son." Naruto's eyebrows skyrocketed when he heard this. His father was his hero, the Yondaime?!

Hiruzen spoke up again. "Your father loved you Naruto. Both of your parents did. So much that he had ANBU watch you and your pregnant mother for 9-months straight consistently. He wanted nothing to happen to either of you. On that day he had no other choice; he left you with a gift though. The power of the Kyuubi."

Naruto hugged Hiruzen tighter. He couldn't believe it. He had parents. He would always wonder if he had parents. He now knew his father, but who was his mother then?

Somehow reading his thoughts, the Hokage said. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. The previous jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and Heiress to the Uzumaki Clan as she was one of the last living main line Uzumaki's… She was exquisite. She had long red hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She was very feisty though. Known as Konoha's Red Hot Habanero. A superb swordsman. You take after your father, though in looks. A very handsome man. With sun-kissed skin, blonde hair and azure eyes like no other. Both of them one of a kind. I don't know if either of them were part Uchiha though…"

Naruto was happy, happy to know that his parents loved him, and happy to know that they were powerful and respected shinobi. He now had a newfound motivation. He would become powerful just like his parents.

"So Naruto, would you like to live with Shisui here?" he asked and Naruto nodded quickly. Making the men in the room smile. Shisui went up to Naruto and hugged him. This day just kept giving Naruto surprise after surprise.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you with all I can and I promise I'll mold you into a great shinobi! Whaddaya say?" he asked and Naruto hugged him back. Itachi smiled. He knew how lonely Shisui would get. He then had a question.. "Lord Hokage, won't Naruto have to adopt the Uchiha name?"

"Yes, he will. We will still keep his Namikaze heritage a secret from the world for now, but yes. He will have the last name of the Uchiha clan. Is that fine, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Hiruzen knew he would have a lot on his hands. He knew Fugaku would be happy to have Naruto added to the clan though. Fugaku and his wife Mikoto have wanted to adopt Naruto into the Uchiha clan but they couldn't because of Clan politics. Now though, they had the right to take Naruto in since he was an Uchiha, even if it was only half. He would have to run a blood test later.

Fugaku and Mikoto were great friends with Minato and Kushina. They went to the academy together and fought in the 3rd great ninja war together. It devastated them when Minato and Kushina died.

"All right Shisui, you can take Naruto home tonight and tomorrow we will fill out the papers we need in order for you to become his legal guardian." said Hiruzen and Shisui nodded. He then smiled at Naruto and both took off in a shunshin.

Marking the start of a new legacy.

* * *

_Ch 1 Fin._


End file.
